I Hate You
by Mcnug3ts
Summary: A two-shot on the relationship/hate that was going on between Yellowfang and Brokenstar. What was going through Yellowfang's head? What was going on in Brokenstar's? Find out now.
1. Monsters

**I do not own Yellowfang or Brokenstar. They belong to the Erin's**

**I Hate You**

**Monsters**

**Yellowfang POV**

I am happy.

My kits have been born.

But yet I was also frightened at the same time.

What will my clanmates say?

No.

I shouldn't go back to camp.

I would just be shunned by my clanmates.

Raggedstar will miss me.

Then again I could give them to a queen and pretend that they aren't mind.

I only want what's best for my kits.

That's all I ask.

_6 moons later_

You are an apprentice.

Only you Brokenpaw.

The first died as a kit.

The second disappeared.

They say she was taken by a fox.

But, I saw what you did Brokenpaw.

I will never forget.

How could I?

My son is a murderer.

_10 moons later_

How could you Brokentail?

How could you kill your own father?

Monster.

Still I can't help but love you anyway.

Does that make me a monster to?

Am I a monster for brining you into this world?

I brought you in.

Should I take you out?

_1 moon later_

I hate you now.

I don't want to though.

You're a leader now.

Any other mother would be proud.

That isn't possible though.

Is this a punishment?

Is Starclan punishing me?

I think they are.

Nothing I can do will change your birth Brokenstar.

That doesn't mean I don't regret.

_2 moons later_

There are no words to describe you.

You shun your own mother.

You turn the clan against me.

I can't stay in Shadowclan.

I'm leaving.

_1 moon later_

You have taken over Windclan.

You have broken the warrior code again.

That's not the worst part though.

No.

The worst part is the fact that my old clanmates watch and do nothing.

You will be punished for your crimes Brokenstar.

You will pay.

_1 moon later_

Thunderclan doesn't trust me.

At least the young apprentice treats me well.

Even if it is against his will.

I've come to enjoy his company.

I wish he was my son.

And Brokenstar wasn't.

_1 moon later_

I knew it.

I knew the day would come.

You have been driven out from Shadowclan.

How fitting.

Just like me.

It seems I have been made ThunderClan's Medicine cat.

After one of your warriors brutally murdered the old one.

Don't worry my son.

Starclan will mess this up for me to.

_4 moons later_

ThunderClan patrols can't seem to find you my son.

Where are you?

Hiding in the shadows?

That's just where you belong.

_1 moon later_

I can't stand the sight of you.

Blind.

Helpless.

Pitiful.

You disgust me.

Yet I still love you.

Why is that?

Why do I love a monster?

_5 moons later_

No more.

I'm going to kill you.

I don't even feel a spark of love anymore.

You and Tigerclaw.

May Starclan have mercy on you?

Cause I won't

_Later_

Are you done torturing me Starclan?

Surely I am the most evil cat that walks among the clans now.

Now that I have killed my own son.

Now that I have killed the evil.

Now that he cannot terrorize innocent cats anymore.

Now that I killed the monster.

I guess that means I'm a monster to.

And thing is…

I don't care.


	2. Weakness

**I Hate You**

**Weakness**

**Brokenstar POV**

What is this?

New sights.

New smells.

A new world.

There are other cats around me.

My littermates.

They mew for mothers' milk.

I don't care that much though.

After all.

It's a new day.

And it's mine for the taking.

_4 moons later_

Weak.

That's what you are my sister.

Nobody should have to endure that.

At least our brother had the sense to just die he was so weak.

I'm going to put you out of your misery.

Oh No.

Don't be scared.

I'm sorry if it hurts.

But that is risk I'm going to take.

_2 moons later_

I'm an apprentice now.

Are you proud mother?

Are you proud father?

Don't be.

I don't want your praise.

I don't need you.

_7 moons later_

I'm a warrior now.

I hate this place.

Shadowclan is so weak.

They need a strong leader.

Not like you father.

Someone who won't be afraid to kill his family even.

Yes.

_3 moons later_

I'm at your funeral now Raggedstar.

I'm so glad you're dead.

Mother is sad.

My real mother.

The traitor.

I hate you.

You'll pay for this mother.

_1 moon later_

Maybe my Clanmates aren't totally moronic.

They have made me their leader.

What an honor.

Yes.

All the pieces are falling into place.

Now to deal with mother.

_2 moons later_

Do you see how you are hated mother?

Do you see the pain you have caused me?

You must leave.

What is this?

I feel a slight pain at seeing you go.

My weakness.

I have to destroy this weakness.

It's time to kill.

_1 moon later_

Windclan territory is mine.

Not like it matters.

They weren't much of a challenge.

I'll give them some credit though.

They didn't fight to kill.

But I did.

_1 moon later_

Thunderclan must be destroyed.

They're the closest.

And they have my mother.

There are no words for the outrage I feel.

I will kill you mother.

Kill.

_1 moon later_

WEAK!

My old clanmates.

To weak to try and dominate the clans.

To weak to succeed.

At least I have some followers with me.

Brave cats.

Not swine.

I will get my revenge.

No doubt about it.

_4 moons later_

Now is the time to attack.

To kill the Thunderclan cats that helped drive me out.

To continue my domination of the clans.

To kill my mother.

My weakness must die.

_Later_

How the tables have turned.

I sit here.

Blind.

I'm in the Medicine's cats den.

With Yellowfang.

My ultimate tormentor.

Her still breathing is my torment.

But what can I do?

There must be a way I can still destroy Thunderclan.

_3 moons later_

I have found a powerful ally.

Tigerclaw.

His intentions are great.

Soon he and I will rule over the clans.

Never mind my blindness.

I can still kill.

I can still hate.

_2 moons later_

The plan failed.

Tigerclaw is gone.

I don't know what else to do.

Yellowfang is treating my wounds.

Whatever.

She still loves me.

That is her weakness.

Even now she is telling me how terrible I am.

But I can hear it in her voice.

She still cares.

Why would she be treating my wounds?

She's giving me some berries now.

They taste nasty.

She's telling me I'm about to pay for what I did.

The stupid witch.

There is a burning in my stomach

It's getting fiercer.

Now there is real intense pain.

Yellowfang is talking again.

I can't hear her.

The agony intensifies.

What did she do to me?

Senses dimming.

Then I remember something.

I'm on my last life.

I bet Yellowfang knew this.

The witch.

She succeeded

I didn't.

She killed her weakness.

Not me.


End file.
